


待兔（下）+（超短彩蛋）

by abaibaibaibaibai183



Category: all坤, 廷坤, 正坤, 车 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaibaibaibaibai183/pseuds/abaibaibaibaibai183





	待兔（下）+（超短彩蛋）

十二月下午的阳光已经带着一丁点儿傍晚时分的凉气，窗外的晚枫在摇曳着，深深浅浅的血色绯嫣，一大团绒绒冶冶的红云，摇曳生姿，在远远灰黯苍寂的地平线映衬下分外艳丽，蔡徐坤脚尖碾着那一个装着几颗抑制剂的棕色药瓶，面无表情的抿着嘴将朱正廷这瓶药咕噜噜踢出去很远，挤在门口纠缠在一起的两个人目送着这小瓶子停在那一堆空矿泉水瓶里。

……它挺无辜的，这药没犯什么错。

蔡徐坤盯着眼神有些疑惑的朱正廷，脸上还是冷冷的，耳朵尖却晕着一点红，嗤笑着问他：

“你又没什么别的可以报答我，那就以身相许好了，朱正廷，我想上你，让不让？”

朱正廷直视着蔡徐坤，不，是一寸一寸仔细打量，蔡徐坤的脸，不单调却也不妖媚，是恰到好处的冷冰冰的魅惑，英俊精致的侧脸，眉毛和眼角几乎都是同一个上扬的角度，斜飞入鬓一样，扫过来时璀璨如星的瞳孔里一片阴影，冷漠晦黯的底色上盛开着大朵大朵的迷离芳馨，明明就只是白的肤、黑的眼，但是无端像是素净如雪的背景里绽放了一支滟滟娆丽的红玫瑰，冷丽甜蜜又清魅蛊惑，黑白这两样极素净的颜色，于他的眉目如画，衬起来竟也像是大张艳帜，包罗了世间万色的美好，温软狐媚又活色生香，他盯着自己瞧，眼神发着光，有点闪躲着的胆怯和羞窘，却也是放开了手脚的说出这话来。

朱正廷微微笑了：“我真的……求之不得。”

“更何况，我刚刚还不小心瞧见了——”

朱正廷三个大字一瞬间像是被情欲浇筑好了的一套铜模、伴随着皮肉被烤焦的滋啦啦响声死死烙印在蔡徐坤的掌心。

朱正廷握着他的手，眯缝起眼睛低低笑着细细打量，不得不说，蔡徐坤的手是真的好看，他的每根手指都肌骨匀称，修长纤瘦像一把子水嫩嫩的青葱，指尖的皮肤白得倾霜笼雾，好像开着一朵朵滟滟如雪的花，手掌削薄而干净，掌心的纹路清晰明了，事业线、生命线、爱情线之间泾渭分明却又相互辉映，三条命运线像是被刀锋划过一般深邃刻骨，乖巧的盘亘蜿蜒着交互匍匐在他的手心，特别是那根爱情线，笔酣墨饱一般挥毫而下、酣畅淋漓的横贯他整个手掌，大概预示着他的爱情之路也应是一旦选择开始，便能长长久久这么毫无阻碍的走下去吧。

——而现在，朱正廷的名字，像是一道血色惊雷或者一痕新生的伤疤，闪电呼啸着穿梭在空气中掠过一次次尖锐凛冽的撕裂声，这三个字像三枚冷厉霸道的弹片破开命定的轨道，鲜血淋漓的死死嵌进了他的掌纹里，不容置疑、连反抗都不能的盖在了他的三条命运线之上，像是从此就要约定好了，以后的人生都要如此郑重的许诺，余生就要这样和这个嵌在手心里的名字一起、相互纠缠着摸爬滚打走下去。

红色水笔的半干墨渍轻轻附在肌肤上，像清浅微凉的朱砂，像炽热温柔的心头血，像一切勃勃跳动着的、烫得让蔡徐坤止不住颤栗的液体，淡淡笔锋蘸好了写出来，再刻在掌心里，那就是御笔亲批的一桩媒。

“盖了我朱正廷的戳，那就是我的人了，不管你是心甘情愿的，还是只是误打误撞，你是我的。”

……我的。

朱正廷抿着嘴唇默默笑了笑，他握着蔡徐坤这只手举到自己唇边，呼吸时潮湿滚烫的气流像一阵簌簌温热的夏雨、伴随着清冽冷淡的青薄荷香气轻轻喷薄在蔡徐坤的指尖，像一波波海潮浪荡得蔡徐坤全身发痒，蔡徐坤咬着牙瞪他，身体被禁锢在他怀里，却在不自觉瑟缩着打着摆子，羞耻和期待从心底里一浪浪涌上来。

他看着朱正廷那双嫣红如火的唇瓣微微开阖，露出一颗颗洁白整齐的牙齿，他先是细细啄吻过蔡徐坤食指上的每一寸皮肤，指缝间敏感白皙的肌肤上滚着湿润的汗水，他探出红艳艳的舌尖顺着指骨一寸寸蜿蜒着曼妙暧昧的吸吮而过，像是在仔细品尝一份刚出炉的蛋糕，每一寸舌苔在移动间的舔舐和咬阖都轻柔贪婪，炙热炽烈的呼吸轻轻吹拂在指缝间，一波波暖意过后又带来唾液干涸时紧绷急促的凉意，蔡徐坤的喉结轻轻抖动着，竭力压抑喉间攒动的呜咽声，他皱着眉头闭上眼睛侧过脸去，不想看这人暗示意味太过露骨的动作，朱正廷似笑非笑的深邃眼神从湿漉漉的长睫毛底下掀起，在眼底那一片烈烈燃烧的情欲之火中，捎带着诡谲滚烫的笑意直直盯着蔡徐坤的侧脸。

他最后一次亲了亲蔡徐坤的指尖，低哑轻悄的诱哄声像是一阵滚烫的风吹过来，烫得蔡徐坤微微颤抖：

“坤坤，睁眼。”

他这么哄他，像是在哄一个竭力不愿吃陌生人递过来的糖果的倔强孩童，百般诱惑又温柔脉脉的勾引他过来，这个有着一对漆黑翅膀的恶魔附在耳畔喃喃低语，连一字一句间咬合着的音节都肆意迸溅出腥辣甜蜜的靡魅，诱惑得蔡徐坤一对长长的睫毛像葳蕤娇艳的蝴蝶翅膀般微微颤抖着，他迷迷糊糊的听着，所有的自控力被这人身上汹涌残忍的信息素冲击得七零八落，茫然的眯缝起眼睛微喘着看过去，朱正廷满意的笑眯了眼睛，那笑容是一贯的甜蜜无辜，清浅透澈一如可爱少年。

——可是这温润如玉的家伙却在蔡徐坤动荡迷离的视线里，张了张嘴直接将他已经被舔湿了的食指含进嘴里，深深的裹在舌窝和唾液里来回吞吐舔弄，舌根顺着蔡徐坤的指尖淫靡色情的辗转着吸吮搅动，细密粘稠的唾液在湿漉漉又火热的口腔和手指之间发出啧啧轻响，色欲满满的用舌尖和牙齿撩动着磕碰出蔡徐坤每一丝潜藏的情欲。

“别——啊……”

一股焚天燃地的欲火轰隆隆烧起来直要把自己烧成一滩灰烬，蔡徐坤在那一刻几乎失去所有意识，他抽搐着声带昂起脖颈发出一声潮湿崩溃的哽咽，像是一头梅花鹿被猎人的箭矢射中脚踝，瘫软了膝盖摇摇晃晃的彻底倾倒埋没在朱正廷的怀抱里，青薄荷的清淡冷冽、红玫瑰与甜酒的滟滟娆媚瞬间碰撞出满怀的芬芳，熏得蔡徐坤头脑发胀，他在这蓦然没顶的迷乱快感中艰难地伸手拽住了朱正廷的衣襟，一边随着他的动作从喉间溢出一声声带喘的呻吟、一边红着脸闭紧了眼睛惊慌狂乱地摇着头摆着腰想往后退。

“练习室——啊……随时……随时会有人进来的！”

他后退的动作委实太过虚弱无力，朱正廷一只手揽着他的腰就轻轻松松给拽了回来，一边模模糊糊的轻声安慰他说自己会锁门的，一边最后一次舔了舔他的食指放开他，毫不犹豫的就伸手扯开了蔡徐坤运动裤系紧了的裤带，探进他的潮湿闷热的内裤里，修长白皙的手指轻轻抚过他挺立激动、一点点渗着精液的阴茎，一寸寸慢慢磨蹭摩挲过他兴奋肿胀的龟头，朱正廷笑了笑，一把将这Omega最后的死角握住拢在掌心里。

“正正，你慢——嗯……”

蔡徐坤像是断了电一样瞬间失去所有反抗挣扎的动作，他颤抖着低低呻吟着半挂在朱正廷身上，眼底像是汪着一滩水一般动荡着迷蒙而游离，脸颊上被薄薄的汗水蒸腾出情欲的红晕，运动裤松开了脱在脚踝上被他光着腿软绵绵的踩在脚底，他是有些冷的，潮湿白皙的大腿皮肤上满是汗水却还往外一颗颗出着鸡皮疙瘩，但是都顾不得了，鼻尖弥漫氤氲着AO信息素交融混合在一起的味道，这香气在过去的几个星期里他闻得多了，此时酿着汗水和精液的味道却是催情的不得了。

他迷醉的眯着眼睛，半张着嘴大口大口呼吸，吸进去的全是AO间喷薄汹涌的信息素，在点着火的喉管、呼吸道和肺叶里转了一圈，吐出来的依然是满满的饥渴和情欲。

朱正廷一边替他撸，一边垂着眼睛打量怀里这具他肖想了太久的肉体，蔡徐坤就这样软在怀里喘息着任自己为所欲为，软绵潮湿的栗色卷发蹭在自己脖颈间滚热黏腻的皮肤上，带起一大片细细密密的麻痒，他上身的粉色T恤端端正正的穿着，下身却近乎全裸，清瘦单薄的腰称不上纤细，不能说盈盈一握，这毕竟是男人的腰，但是腰部的线条足够流畅惹眼，削薄的肌肉里蕴含着常年练习获得的力度和柔韧，浅灰色的内裤随着自己的动作褪了一小半软塌塌垂在挺翘的臀瓣上，引得人很想上手蹂躏着揉捏一把，小腿半露，两只赤足踩着被自己脱到脚踝处的黑色运动裤踏在地板上，犹如尘埃里开出来两朵白牡丹，那布极粗极陋，越显得肤如凝脂，让人恨不得一口吞下去。

……仿佛才从大地中生长出来的一株植物，汁液饱满，芳香欲流。

他看得心头火起，垂下头去用滚烫的唇寻他的耳垂，指尖在蔡徐坤的内裤里抖抖索索攥紧了手中湿润膨胀的阴茎，加了点力度一下一下又快又狠的动了起来。

“嗯——唔，慢点，正正……慢点……”

像是被人一指戳中了死穴，蔡徐坤张嘴报复性的一口狠狠咬在朱正廷的衣服上，一股火从心底轰隆一声烧到了脑海里，刺激得他意识全无、三魂七魄全数驱散了个干净，他不自觉地发着抖挺腰把自己往朱正廷手里送，一边自喉头被逼出一声声软绵绵的哼叫，一边用干燥殷红的嘴唇抿住嘴里的布料、忙不迭的想堵住这耻度爆表的呻吟，朱正廷愉悦急躁的喘息着低声笑起来，手里继续快速而坚定的撸动着蔡徐坤的阴茎，指掌间被一波波溢出来的精液润湿了发出咕叽咕叽的响声，他的吻带有奖励性质的追过来亲上蔡徐坤的嘴唇。

灵活的舌尖启开蔡徐坤的唇瓣，叩开紧闭的齿缝，轻轻的一股氧气就送过去，然后就恬不知耻的勾缠住他的舌尖吸吮索要起来，他追着对方无意识退缩的舌尖，喘息着混乱无章的肆虐过他的整个口腔，饥渴狂躁得像是要把这个人嚼吧嚼吧、吞吃入腹，满身包裹着的Alpha信息素都挤挤挨挨的蹭过来撺掇着他，他的舌尖越发深入，把蔡徐坤所有堵在喉头的呜咽和呻吟全都吻住，辗转缱绻的时候两个人分泌出来的唾液沿着侧脸蜿蜒着溜下来，淌过脖颈，在线条流畅的锁骨旁软绵绵坠下去。

甜。真甜。

朱正廷这样迷醉的想着，他舔过他整齐的齿列，眼角余光看清他一张英俊漂亮的脸微微侧过来，闭着眼睛呼吸急促的承受着自己给的吻，春色荡漾的眉宇微微皱起，从斜斜扬起的墨色眉梢到如刀裁出的栗色鬓角，从尖锐凛冽的黑到温柔盈盈的暖，对比度鲜明的色彩，中间过渡了一小片浮冰碎雪的白皙肌肤，衬出了一种暗香袅娜的、黯然销魂的魅惑。

这样忙着亲他的时候，手里的力道就不自觉放了点水，蔡徐坤半垂着眼睫慢慢抽了一口气，终于找回了一点自己被打得七零八落的理智，他的唇角泛着点湿润的光，嘴里尚还残留着朱正廷唇齿间清冽冷淡的薄荷香，然而心底却一波波翻上来诡谲暧昧的浪潮，他笑了笑，一边慢慢晃着腰浪荡得往朱正廷小腹上磨蹭，一边探出潮湿艳丽的舌尖、像猫尾巴似的轻轻撩舔过他微翘的唇峰，吐出来的灼热呼吸全蹭在朱正廷鼻尖上又被他吸了进去，他半是含醋半是拈酸地笑着：

“技术这么熟练？正正，你很有经验？”

朱正廷看着这个人眼底赤裸裸翻腾起来的猜忌和醋意，蔡徐坤这小性子和犟脾气来得让他有些猝不及防，同时却又享受无比，他一如往常般甜蜜可爱的微笑起来，眼底渐渐被薄雾般轻轻化开又四处泅散的漆黑情欲所埋没，蔡徐坤的唇吻过他凛冽漂亮的唇线，敏感朦胧的感触到他微笑时嘴角的那道弧度、唇瓣微微开阖时唇峰曼妙摇曳的挨蹭过自己的嘴唇，他含混带笑的声音低低绽放在潮湿滚烫的唇齿间：

“大概……也算是有经验的吧。”

蔡徐坤感到胃里一阵烧灼酸涩的痛，他怒极，眼波却又刻意的涨了一两分春色，更温软狐媚的从湿漉漉眼角飞过去，他凑过去拿自己的鼻尖蹭着朱正廷的鼻尖，撅起嫣红饱满的唇瓣一个吻又仿佛递过去，唇线堪堪擦过他的嘴角，却在朱正廷追着要亲过来时又漫不经心的懒洋洋躲了开去，这毛绒绒的猫咪尾巴蜷曲着颤巍巍伸出来一蹭，故意撩得人心尖子上直发痒，在你伸手捉它之前，又伶俐机灵地缩了回去，蔡徐坤轻飘暧昧的声音带着笑意凝成一线吹在他下颌上：

“——和谁？”

一个吻也能给的这么磨磨蹭蹭、欲拒还迎，朱正廷几乎要被他勾得浑身每个毛孔都冒出火来。

他动了动手臂就把身上汗透了的粉色T恤掀起来，撩过头顶一把脱了下来，他挺直温柔的肩脊上还残留倾覆着蔡徐坤之前拳头砸过的淤青痕迹，一股青薄荷那清冽冷淡的香气随着汗涔涔上身的赤裸，再无任何布料的阻挡兜头盖脸直直浇灌下来，蔡徐坤的喉结微微搐动着，他几乎是不受控制的盯着朱正廷看，朱正廷笑一笑伸手握住他的手摁在自己炙热滚烫的胸膛上，紊乱跳动着的心脏隔着皮肉在一声声震颤，好似要从胸膛迸出直接跃进蔡徐坤的手心，蔡徐坤嘴巴发干，注视着他白皙精瘦的上身滚着一滴滴炙烫潮湿的汗珠，随动作的变换和肌肉的起伏一颗颗爬过他清凉桀骜的锁骨，在肌理分明的胸膛上一路蜿蜒着经过流畅结实的M形胸线，摇曳着曼妙暧昧的弧度在白得发虚的肌肤上磨蹭着前行，途经他柔韧削瘦的那几块漂亮腹肌，最终缓缓没入被裤子半掩着的优雅腰线里，将系得松垮垮的裤腰浸出了几块湿润滚烫的深色水渍。

——朱正廷赤着上半身，嘴边挂着可爱无辜的微笑，眼里却满含着潮得快要拧出水来的情欲，他伸出手慢慢顶了顶鼻梁上滑下来的金属框眼镜，俯下身来盯着蔡徐坤颤抖着晃动的瞳仁，温和有礼的绅士语气里染着一丝吊轨的笑意：

“和你。”

朱正廷往后让了让就看清蔡徐坤脸上挂着的笑，蔡徐坤的脸在一群练习生里是数一数二的小，这张小脸，秀如荷瓣，白皙如玉，浅浅一笑时似无端绽开了两朵滟滟娆丽的桃花，然而他眼里的光却是冷而亮的，像暴风雨来临之前皑皑云层间坠落渗透下来的最后一缕天光，朱正廷无声的笑了笑，那股迫不及待想把这个人掀翻操进去的欲望突然就转变成了满心的兴味盎然，他凑过去不依不饶的追着他索吻，咬着他的唇瓣低低喘息：

“——在梦里。”

他听到蔡徐坤一声黏腻炽热的呜咽，不知道是疼的，还是惊的。

“梦里，我们在那个九人出道平台最顶端的座位上做过，用的是背后位，坤坤，那时你求我快点射，说你膝盖很痛。”

朱正廷闭着眼睛一边吻他，一边向他的嘴里倾倒着自己唇齿间色情隐秘的呢喃，他最不可告人最羞涩饥渴的欲望，蔡徐坤的呼吸声在他的嘴边陡然方寸大乱，像是用情欲捻成引信、信息素制成的炸弹在唾液里爆炸开来，被他的话点燃的Omega揪着他胸前的衣襟哀哀呻吟着，失去了一切自控能力贴住朱正廷，仰着脖子和他在唇舌间缠绵缱绻，一边急切的索吻一边还傲娇的朝自己低声嘟囔：

“——唔……我才不会求你。”

他的尾音总是会带些撒娇的味道，拖长了调子说话的时候简直又奶又软，朱正廷于是心头就热烘烘的一片，想着那些破碎漆黑的梦境、再听着这人这样不情不愿的在耳边朝自己小声抱怨，哪里想的起来要反驳他，只是挑开他的齿缝勾着这人的舌尖深深吞噬着，在交换呼吸的时间里从善如流的顺着他的话低声呢喃：

“……嗯，你没求我。”

蔡徐坤因他的顺从愣了愣，他盯着这人十分碍事的金属框眼镜，咬着朱正廷的舌尖模模糊糊嗤笑了一声。

他修长白皙的指尖撩过朱正廷潮湿成一绺绺的褐色刘海，顺着他饱满光滑的额头一路向下，指尖弯了弯就勾住那副眼镜轻轻取下来，他看着朱正廷因为视野一瞬间的模糊而眯缝起来的眼睛，双手亲昵缠绵的绕过他的脖颈搭在脑后，再次凑过去老老实实地奉上自己任君品尝，颤巍巍的十指指尖交缠着攀住朱正廷汗湿的皮肤、窸窸窣窣好似一朵欲开未开的花，他喘息着淡淡嘟囔了一句：

“正正，你可真是个禽兽。”

朱正廷顿了顿，喉头间微微震动飘出一声模糊喑哑的笑，他揽住蔡徐坤后腰的手渐渐游移，把舌头退出来，轻轻拢住他的下颌，在他的下巴上不轻不重的啃咬了一口，鼻尖滚烫紊乱的呼吸吹在蔡徐坤的耳畔，像是火山爆发出火红炽热的岩浆之前山顶吹过来的热风，连骨髓都能煮沸，他一手探下去慢慢扯着蔡徐坤的内裤往下拽，在他耳边嘶哑温柔地说：

“坤坤，你不是要上我吗？”

他微笑着，眼神侵略如野火，又温柔如良夜，慢条斯理的扯下了蔡徐坤下身的最后一块布料：

“——来，自己来。”

蔡徐坤愣了愣，他睁开迷糊湿润的眼睛，细长弯弯的桃花眼里波光水色，像是有一尾尾金鱼在那静寂缄默的一泓水雾里穿梭，又像是剪碎了日出时遥远天际的一抹晦黯晨曦，永远有锋芒流离，是朱正廷从未见过的清浅透澈，栗色瞳孔中的瞳仁冷峻又端丽，墨黑眼睫一眨，就泛起星星点点的涟漪，他眨眨眼看清了赤裸着上身站在自己面前的朱正廷，运动裤还好好的穿在身上，他虽然微微让开了，却仍然把自己圈在他的臂膀和手扶杆之间，容不得他有半点退缩和怯步，深邃温柔的眼神直直盯住自己，追着自己脸上每一分细微的表情变化。

一阵突如其来的不服输，他红着脸狠狠盯着朱正廷，舔舔嘴唇挑衅似的一笑，脚上的运动鞋被踢出去很远，两条修长白皙的腿蹬了一下，休闲裤和底裤一起被他从汗水淋漓的皮肤上扒拉着撕扯下来，裸露柔软的肌肤接触到外部空气的一刹那蔡徐坤不禁打了个寒战，接着就看清了圈住自己的朱正廷身后的练舞镜，光洁冰冷的玻璃镜面明晃晃映出自己春色缱绻的眉目、动荡嫣红的眼波，浑身浸满了湿漉漉的汗液和微量粘稠的唾液，镜子里的蔡徐坤穿得严实的上身，勃起着滴下精液的阴茎和毫无遮挡的双腿，这样强烈怪诞的对比让他兴奋和焦虑，他微微抽一口气就拱起纤瘦柔韧的腰部，将上身的T恤也干脆利落的脱下来散漫凌乱的扔在地板上。

……他知道，他只是受够了一个人苦苦支撑的生活，连圆规都能有一根支撑它旋转的主轴，他却必须单打独斗。

他真的。真的想要得到一些东西。那些他以前从来不屑拥有的东西。

强忍着羞耻和不适，他一手伸到嘴里干脆利落的用舌尖将整只手掌舔湿，微微挺起柔韧的腰身，将身体全部在朱正廷面前打开，一条腿点在地上踮起脚尖，另一条修长白皙又汗涔涔的腿直接曲起来搭在手扶杆上，露出臀缝之间那一点小小的、紧闭的肛口，虽然这是男性Omega用来承欢的地方，但蔡徐坤也从来没想过今天这种情况，他没经验，也只能先试探着咬牙切齿的探进去一根手指，太疼了，他皱着眉头，痛得几乎五官移位，尾椎部位密集敏感的神经线都在叫嚣着胀痛，高热紧窒的娇嫩肠壁明显不欢迎任何外来之客，一个劲的推挤着相比之下粗糙过头的手指。

——过度依赖抑制剂来度过发情期的Omega，在开始的时候总是难以让后穴快速兴奋起来。

朱正廷的呼吸粗重起来，他一点点啄吻过蔡徐坤敏感颤抖的耳垂，耳后的腺体在他凛冽带笑的唇线轻轻磨蹭嗅闻之下，颤巍巍胆怯的释放出一点诱惑娇嫩的芬芳，弥漫蒸腾出百利酒的甜味和红玫瑰的花香，他知道，这就是等会儿高潮之中用精液灌溉浇满他时、需要同时咬住标记他的第二个地方，朱正廷慢条斯理地细细舔舐过这一小块异常薄弱白皙的肌肤，很快就让这里被蹂躏的渗出了密密的血丝，他感觉到撑在手扶杆上正在给自己开拓的蔡徐坤全身一抖，闷哼着软在自己身上几乎要顺着手扶杆滑下去，于是揽着他的腰，小腹抵过去按着他的臀部往上托了一把，竖起食指在嘴唇上比了比，低低笑起来：

“嘘，别叫——继续，专心点儿，坤坤。”

蔡徐坤终于知道自己的确没办法退缩，只能快点让这档子事儿尽早结束，他变换着角度、曲起指关节在肠道里来回抽插了几下，就迅速的又伸进了第二根手指，两指交叉着张开，撑开了整个小巧密闭的肛口，修长指尖沾染了一丁点被翻搅蹂躏出来的湿润肠液，露出了艳酥欲滴、容展性极佳的内壁肠肉，肿胀和疼痛就渐渐麻痹了所有的神经线，蔡徐坤咬着嘴唇感觉下半身都要木了，却又从咯咯作响的骨头缝里磨磨蹭蹭的渗出来一点麻麻的快感，痒得他只想肆意贴在朱正廷身上磨蹭，全身赤裸的他本该在这个天寒地冻的月份感觉到冷，这一刻身上的汗意又蒸腾出来，从隐隐抽搐的小腹呼啦啦一路烧到了神经中枢。

他的呼吸也渐渐开始急促，Alpha的信息素迫不及待的把这个Omega钳制起来，捂住了他的口鼻，他察觉到了一股与之前深吻时完全不一样、却都是让他手脚无力的醉醺醺的感觉，浅浅的喘了一声，他转过头去冷静的扫了一眼朱正廷被自己的肠液微微沾湿了的裆部，皱着眉头不耐烦啧了一声，脸上却是可耻的燃烧起来，脑海里镇定的估算了一下那鼓起来的一大包的大概尺寸，毫不犹豫的又加入了两根手指，在粗暴强硬的不间断开拓之下，肠壁终于在咕滋咕滋的水声中、慢热的开始颤巍巍的舔舐吸吮着自己的手指。

——出……出水了。

蔡徐坤紧紧闭上眼睛，根本就不敢睁开眼往下身望一眼，浓黑纤长的睫毛像是受了惊的雏鸟一样扑簌簌地抖动着，温软脆弱的眼角在晦黯灼热的阴影里悄悄渗出一股嫣红娇嫩的风情，咬着嘴唇，难以自控的从声带里挤出几声若有似无的哽咽。

朱正廷噗嗤一声笑得既甜蜜又玩味，他粗重急促的喘息在蔡徐坤的鬓角和耳畔间来回攒动游移，清冽冷淡的青薄荷香气像是三月淅淅沥沥的细雨，蒙着一层难言的潮湿和炙烫，朱正廷从喉间溢出一声低柔嘶哑的呻吟，像一个轻轻的吻盘旋降落在侧脸上，然后就传来窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音，蔡徐坤虽然看不见，但是也知道是朱正廷脱了运动裤，这就像最后一个信号，他顿时就有些难以承受，几根手指还浅浅插在后穴里，湿润黏腻的肠液噗呲一下就沿着手指扒出的轨迹，顺着细长滚热的手指慢慢流淌下来涌进掌中。

太羞耻了，太敏感了。

蔡徐坤耳朵根都红了，他睁开眼睛手忙脚乱的把手指抽出来，撤离开了一小段距离就触摸到另一样火热坚硬的东西，Alpha的性器实在是狰狞恐怖得过了头，即使蔡徐坤起初在开拓自己的时候、用眼神目测丈量过朱正廷的大概规格，实打实的亲眼见到还是有些魂飞魄散，也许是因为朱正廷还年轻的缘故，那活儿完全勃起的时候还翘起一个微微的弧度，饱满肿胀的龟头在慢慢黯淡的阳光下一点点渗出浊白粘稠的精液，他顿时就有些僵了，木在原地不知道该闭眼还是继续装鸵鸟，朱正廷兴奋焦躁的低低喘息了一声，一把拽过他的手腕握在手心、高高举起顶在墙上，凑过来一小口一小口的啃咬亲吻着他微皱蹙紧的眉心，喉结轻轻滚动着小声对他说：

“坤坤，我进来了哦——”

蔡徐坤哽了一下，抬起湿漉漉的眼睫，多少有些抗拒的盯着朱正廷，朱正廷舔了舔唇瓣、干燥滚烫的嘴唇往下移，将这人长长的睫毛衔在嘴里抿在唇缝间，他用舌尖尝到一股汗水混杂着泪水的咸味，心里陡然一阵暴涨狂躁的情欲破土而出，几乎要让所有理智土崩瓦解。

腰部轻轻一个用力，狰狞性器的前端就以一种绝对折磨人的速度磨磨蹭蹭缓缓捅了进去，湿润滚烫的肠液被挤压得发出轻悄黏腻的水声，蔡徐坤倒抽了一口凉气，腰肢几乎酸软酥麻得直往下坠，朱正廷一下比一下灼热紊乱的呼吸声沉默暧昧的喷洒在鼻尖，他什么话都没说，蔡徐坤不自觉昂起脖颈模糊的想着，只能听见他粗重急促的呼吸声中偶尔几下变了速的凌乱喘息。

阴茎借着湿滑水润的肠液一寸又一寸的慢慢操进来，蔡徐坤咬着牙忍住就在舌尖上滚动的呻吟和哽咽，不想这么快暴露自己的饥渴和快感，然而越是用力的呼吸着，湿漉漉的敏感后穴就越能感受到朱正廷阴茎前端翘起的弧度、柱身上凸起细密的血管，还有自己后穴淫靡分泌出来的肠液混着这人滚烫炙热的精液，一溜溜顺着颤抖的大腿内侧流淌下来，他闭着眼睛这般乱七八糟的一想，越发敏感得难以自持，弓着腰背随他进入的动作不自觉一点点踮高了脚尖，活像是难以承受似的。

“唔——”

他自鼻腔里发出小声哀切的哼叫，感觉到朱正廷粗糙生硬的耻毛细细密密的扎在敏感柔嫩的大腿私处，又痒又疼，他汗涔涔的光滑小腹死死抵在自己的下身，这才意识到，他已经完全进来了，自此刻开始，他的生命实实在在的归属于朱正廷，蔡徐坤睁开眼睛咧着嘴笑一笑，眼前一阵发酸泛红，却不知到底是想笑还是想哭，他的手腕在朱正廷的掌心里微微挣动一下，立刻就被放开了，他在朱正廷被情欲所完全笼罩、深邃漆黑的眼神里咬了咬嘴唇，往前凑一凑贴住他潮湿火热的胸膛，两手攀上他的脖子，一只脚微微踮起，另一只脚被抬高揽在朱正廷精瘦有力的臂弯里，大腿内侧最柔嫩私密的皮肤流淌着一股股潮湿黏腻的体液，毫不避讳的挨蹭着朱正廷灼热紧致的腰间皮肤，将自己的身体完全向这个人敞开。

……仿佛一只蚌，自己斩下了湿冷腥硬的壳，露出了内里白花花、怯生生、软绵绵的肉，他是赤裸裸的，毫无防备的，丝毫没有还击之力的，全心全意的相信着他，将自己交到了他的手心里，连条后路都不留。

朱正廷深深吸了一口气，他埋在蔡徐坤肠道里的性器硬得发疼胀痛，稍稍一动就能感受到肠壁里温热淋漓的汁水在倾泻动荡，一波波的荡漾着汹涌残忍的浸泡自己的欲望，仿佛是在催促自己快点操弄起来，他的喘息声就有些忍不住了，但是还是要慢慢来，他对自己说，Omega对于接受Alpha的标记这件事总是天生就怀有恐惧心理，他不想吓着蔡徐坤，他两手绕到蔡徐坤身后撑在手扶杆上，并没有那么急切饥渴的抓着他的腰或者臀瓣就往里死命进入，腰间只是微微使了点力气，一下又一下慢慢进出贯穿着他的后穴。

“坤坤，舒服吗？”

他有意想让蔡徐坤爽，进出的力度和距离就放了不少水，比起一般Alpha被易感期的兽欲所控制将身下的Omega往死里操的表现来看，这样的动作简直称得上是和风细雨，所以他能看见蔡徐坤本来有些苍白的脸色渐渐放松酡红起来，怀里抱着的身体也是慢慢像一颗牛奶硬糖，被放在灼热熊熊的火里磨蹭着揉捏着，软化瘫痪成一滩水的模样，这样慢的动作显然是爽不到朱正廷的，可是心理上的性刺激却是不差分毫，他盯着蔡徐坤因为这快感而有些受不住偏过去的侧脸，他咬着嘴唇发出一声声迷茫湿润的呻吟和抽泣，像是被欺负了的猫贴着主人的裤脚蹭来蹭去，透着一股哀求淫荡的腥味，栗色头发已经汗成了一绺绺，黏在他晕着薄红眼角旁边。

这样的体贴无疑是舒服的，但是对于蔡徐坤尚还顽存的一小部分理智来说，却是羞耻的。

朱正廷常年练舞，腰力自然很好，就算是这样晃晃悠悠、有一下没一下的动作，阴茎也能次次进到后穴最深处，他开始有些吃不住这样麻痒的快感，却还全身心叫嚣着自己不能呻吟出声，蔡徐坤闭上眼睛偏过头，不去看朱正廷盯着自己亮晶晶的眼睛，却把自己竭力想要隐忍、又难以承受的侧脸暴露给了对方，年轻的Alpha目光灼热深邃的紧紧盯着他，不愿意放过他脸上的任何一丝表情变化，模糊黯淡的阳光之下，他的长睫毛微微颤抖，眼角还渗着一圈红晕又一线水光，白皙的侧脸温软娇媚，有股难以言喻的风情。

蔡徐坤把脑袋腻到朱正廷颈窝里狠狠咬了一口，压低了声音差点没骂出来：

“朱正廷！你——”

“要我快点吗，坤坤？”

朱正廷微喘着笑了笑，下身却还是一下又一下慢慢操进来又拔出去，阴茎滚烫潮湿的表面有着异样柔韧的坚硬，进出间带动着后穴里丰沛黏腻的肠液一股股噗呲往外冒，磨蹭得蔡徐坤直发抖，连瞪他的眼神都是动荡失焦的，他于是又露出那样甜蜜无辜的可爱笑意，伸手揽住蔡徐坤的腰将他慢吞吞的拖入自己怀里，一手揽住他的大腿偏过头亲了亲他的脚踝内侧，盯着他的那双眼睛黑黢黢的，深邃诡谲得仿佛每一寸光都要被稀释吞噬在这寂寂冷海里，暧昧晦黯的猩红情欲像是一罐子浓稠的颜料，斑斓若锦的懒懒铺陈在他似笑非笑的眼神底色里。

“你他妈废什么——啊！！”

腰间的动作陡然加速，朱正廷滚烫湿润的嘴唇凶狠吻下来，蔡徐坤哀哀惊叫一声就软在了他的一双臂膀里。

朱正廷摁住他酸软柔韧的腰肢，沉甸甸的阴囊一下下凌乱快速的拍打在蔡徐坤湿漉漉的臀瓣上，像狂风骤雨，又像是穿膛而过的子弹一样狠狠鞭挞着他，浓密粗硬的耻毛给蠕动求饶的肛口嫩肉带来了针扎一般的刺痛，朱正廷死命的耸动着，那根狰狞的巨物在进出间隐约能看到凸起的青筋，沾染了透明淋漓的肠液和灼热黏腻的白浊，一抽一插竟然也带出噗嗤噗嗤的声响，两人混合在一起的体液啪嗒啪嗒落在地板上，很快就是一团情欲缱绻的狼藉，蔡徐坤咬着嘴唇被迫从喉头逼出一声声气泡般爆裂虚弱的呻吟，他整个人狼狈的抽搐着瑟缩成一小团蜷在朱正廷动荡的怀抱里，身体内部熊熊燃烧的快感、朱正廷怀抱里放肆汹涌的Alpha信息素，两厢杂糅在一起煎熬得蔡徐坤连一句完整的话都说不出口。

“轻点……嘶——唔……”

他攀住朱正廷的双手顺着这个人凶狠的动作、在他光滑汗湿的背脊上虚脱无力的滑下来，修剪得圆润干净的指甲死死掐进他的肩膀，在白皙滚热的皮肤上留下一道道抓挠而过的红痕，朱正廷的喉结急促的动了动，喉咙里发出一声带着痛又有些爽的喘息，凑过去张嘴就狠狠咬在蔡徐坤缩成一团的流畅纤薄的肩胛骨上，Alpha强制命令性的信息素随着唾液渗进伤口，蔡徐坤居然在这尖锐的疼痛里失去了所有抵抗逃脱的欲望，由大脑到小腹通通感觉到一种凌虐发情的快感。

“……嗯，正正——”

他颤抖着，眯起眼睛低低的呻吟一声，求饶一般的喃喃唤了一声朱正廷的名字，前方的性器发着抖震颤起来，黏腻温热的白浊精液从红润肿胀的龟头上一缕缕滴下来，在光滑娇嫩的小腹皮肤上沾染的到处都是，一下一下轻浮色情的点在朱正廷肌理分明的几块腹肌上，龟头和他的皮肤相接触把精液拉扯起一根根黏腻的白丝，又缓缓滴落在湿成一团的茂盛耻毛丛里，朱正廷似乎是被他诚恳的呻吟和反应取悦到，他混乱愉快的喘息着收起了那颗小小的虎牙，干燥灼热的嘴唇在被自己咬出来的伤口上轻吻一下，顺着薄汗的白皙胸膛一路往下，然后就毫不含糊地将蔡徐坤左侧的乳粒咬在齿缝间。

“唔啊……”

一下惊喘，对方凌乱灼热的鼻息以一个极近的距离、丝毫没有章法的喷洒在他敏感的乳晕上，朱正廷虽然幻想过多次，但是实战上无疑是没什么经验的，他用舌尖和利齿将嘴里的那颗果实拨弄得东倒西歪，然后就裹在舌窝和唾液里大力吸吮啃咬，玩弄得啧啧作响，没有什么别的花样，但是一室寂静里听起来简直惹火得过分，蔡徐坤呻吟着仰起脖子蹙紧了眉头，脸红的发现自己的乳粒开始坚硬起来。

他睁大了眼睛感觉到窗外冰冷黯淡的阳光掠过眼帘，艰难地眯缝着眼睛看过去，迷蒙模糊的视线里却只能看清朱正廷肋下一个小小的翅膀形纹身，还有自己白皙的小腿挂在他的小臂上，因为这可怖狂猛的快感连脚尖都痉挛着蜷缩绷紧了，后腰一下下蹭在坚硬发凉的手扶杆上，虽然被朱正廷的手掌护着，却依然不是特别舒服，他于是扭了扭腰想要在朱正廷的怀里挪一下位置，却在下一秒瞪大了眼睛听见走廊上传来的脚步声。

蔡徐坤浑身止不住的发抖，一阵阵寒意从心底升腾起来，他咬着嘴唇拍一拍朱正廷埋进自己胸膛的脑袋，急促惊慌的扭着身体想从他怀里退出来，朱正廷的动作稍微停了停，他的阴茎仍然在蔡徐坤后穴里进进出出，只是速度放慢了一些，水淋淋的体液一滴滴坠在地板上，因为生理性泪水而迷蒙模糊的视线里看不清任何东西，蔡徐坤只感觉朱正廷狠狠一吸后就松开了被自己啃咬得肿胀膨大又艳红湿润的乳粒，唾液黏连发出一声令人脸红的轻响，他抬起头来眼神闪闪发光的盯着自己，比了个噤声的手势，又偏过头轻轻嗅了嗅门外的气味。

“哎，坤坤怎么还不回宿舍？这都几点了，快到点吃晚饭了要。”

这是同宿舍的周锐。

“可能找别人一起去吃了吧，也许是和范丞丞Justin他们在一起。”

这是被周锐找来一起寻找蔡徐坤的周彦辰。

“啊对了，你要去练习室拿什么东西啊？”

周锐笑嘻嘻问着周彦辰。

“我？我帽子落在练习室里了，想把它拿回去洗洗。”

两个人的脚步声辗转就绕过了楼梯间，稍稍走几步就到了A班练习室门外。

周锐抽了抽鼻子，停下脚步有些迟疑地问周彦辰：“咦？这是什么味道？”

周彦辰握着练习室门把手，顿时也停下了动作：“……好像是Alpha信息素？”

蔡徐坤又急又慌，越想从朱正廷的怀抱里逃开就越紧张，越紧张就越事与愿违，臀瓣上薄薄的一层肌肉因为紧张而一寸寸收紧搐动，高热紧窒的肠道内壁气势汹汹的吸舔绞紧了体内硕大的凶器。

“唔！”

明明不是出自本心的热情火辣的攻势却让朱正廷明显无法招架，他埋在蔡徐坤肩颈间用粗糙低哑的喉音发出一声快意的闷哼，阴茎被这突如其来的围剿刺激得几乎快要成结射精，朱正廷被他逼得眼底发红，喉咙里热辣辣的窜上一团野火来，烧得他大脑、心脏连同整个人都快干了，信息素像是狂奔的海啸一样气势汹汹、张牙舞爪的释放出来，任性放肆的没有控制自己的力道，喘着就往蔡徐坤后穴里又粗粗的干进去一截，肥嘟嘟、湿漉漉的肠肉裹着它进到一片更深的溽热里，稠密黏腻的体液噗呲一声被挤出来一小股，拉扯成纤细淫荡的银丝牵连摇曳在泥泞的臀缝和晃悠的阴囊之间，朱正廷爽的耳朵都红了，恨不得整根都塞进去，他咬着牙将这个人裹在自己怀里，不顾蔡徐坤虚弱的反抗把他的双腿又扯开了一两分，又汹涌可怖的闯进禁区。

“好熟啊，好像是正正的信息素？不过，怎么会这么浓烈，不会出什么事儿了吧？”

周彦辰有些担心地拧了拧门把手，却发现门被从里面锁死了，正准备强行踹开门的时候，却被周锐一把拉住了。

“王子异上次和我说，正正的抑制剂出了点问题，他这会儿大概是在硬撑着度过易感期吧。”

“还是别进去了，对他对我们都不好。”

周彦辰有些犹豫，周锐小声劝他。

蔡徐坤感受着他的动作，听着周锐和周彦辰就握着门把手站在门外小声交谈，既怕他们不管不顾的就这么踹开门强行冲进来，又实在被朱正廷强加在他身上的快感逼迫得濒临崩溃，羞耻和快感一波波交杂着冲上大脑，几乎快讲神经系统撞击摧毁成一团彻底的浆糊，后穴缩得死紧，大腿根内侧最柔嫩敏感的私处泛滥着情欲的潮湿泥泞，因为过度紧张和大幅度的叉开，一点点抽搐痉挛着绞痛起来，他狂乱绝望的摇着头死死掐住朱正廷不停晃动着的胳膊，湿漉漉的漂亮眼睛里满是恳求和惊惶的水光泪痕。

“那……好吧。”

周彦辰和周锐来得快，走得也快，这是对伙伴的信赖和尊重。

可是这两人都不知道，就在一门之隔的地方，他们所谈论到的两位实力强悍的伙伴正在交颈缠绵。

朱正廷慢慢呼出一口气笑了笑，他支起胳膊深深吸一口气再度低下头，挑逗性的伸出舌尖，慢条斯理的舔了舔蔡徐坤胸前仍然硬挺着的乳头，Omega乍然像是被电打到了的一条鱼一样惊惧的弓起腰背，随即颓然软下来，紧紧抱住在胸前粗鲁舔咬、游弋吸吮的朱正廷，迷迷糊糊的一声哽咽堵在喉头喘不上来，手指狂乱的揪住攥紧了他的头发，更加主动的将胸膛送过去，然后下一秒就感觉到乳尖被牙尖狠狠地咬啮过去，刺激性的疼痛里混进了羞耻眩晕的快感，他仰起脖子拔高了调子崩溃一般的哭喊出来，挺立跳动着的阴茎激动的瞬间溢出一小股精液。

“啊！”

大腿根抽筋的疼痛和全身上下汹涌的快意顿时将蔡徐坤推上了顶峰，他此刻脑子糊成一团，肆意呻吟出来，再也想不到自己的声音会不会被还未走远的周锐和周彦辰听见，他像是被人一把抛上了云巅又狠狠拉进了深渊，满身蒸腾出来的情欲和汗水将所有的神经全部摧毁，Omega彻底放弃了矜持羞耻，难耐饥渴的一把抱住自己的Alpha，敏感酥麻的龟头陡然受到了挤压更加激动的爆发，他几乎要失声的喘息着，全身的肌肉都绷紧僵硬起来，淅淅沥沥的白浊精液一小股一小股的全部射在了朱正廷的小腹上，然后沿着他漂亮紧实的人鱼线一点一点滴落下来。

朱正廷体贴的停了停动作，他咬着牙忍住自己蠢蠢欲动的灼热欲望，修长灵活的手指先探到两个人贴在一起的小腹上，一把握住了蔡徐坤已经萎靡瑟缩起来的性器，青涩但是温柔地在掌心轻轻撸动起来，帮他延长高潮的余韵，蔡徐坤恍惚的抖了一下没有拒绝他的动作，反而把自己的双手从朱正廷被自己掐得伤痕累累的胳膊上移开，转而重新揽住了他的脖子，伸出舌尖慢条斯理地沿着他不停滚动的喉结轻吻舔舐起来，一边毫无自觉地朝他撒着娇一边小小声嘟囔着命令他：

“正正，换个姿势。”

“怎么了？”

朱正廷轻声问他。

“我大腿抽筋了，疼。”

他一脸的不爽，然而眼睛里波光潋滟的，却有了些淡淡的泪意，分明是疼得狠了。

朱正廷眼底泛着淡淡的红，他眯着眼睛笑起来，笑声的震动幅度隔着喉头一层薄薄的皮肉，传递绽放在蔡徐坤的唇间，这是太新奇的体验，蔡徐坤咬着他的喉结不肯松口，下一秒就被人干脆利落的翻了过来，双手撑在手扶杆上，腰肢被人揽住拉起来往上提了提，暧昧黯淡的傍晚霞光里蔡徐坤的皮肤是那种不见天日又不染纤尘的白皙，但是在全身遍布着的吻痕，特别是腰间有几道泛起淤青的指痕，一眼看上去就是被人掐着腰恶狠狠往后拉造成的，还有淋淋漓漓的肠液和精液的衬托之下，幸存完好的肌肤被分散割裂成一小片一小片的，反倒是被映衬的越发娇嫩如雪，激得人想黏上去狠狠啃一口。

“那，背后位好不好？”

朱正廷意味深长的笑了笑。

他的手指，一寸一寸从对方漂亮凸出的蝴蝶骨上游移下来，划过背部起伏削瘦的曲线，停留在蔡徐坤肉感颇好的臀瓣上，伸手摸上去，汗湿了的皮肤有湿润黏腻的触感，光滑娇嫩的臀肉在修长的指缝里像是软绵绵的一滩水微微溢出来，手指一路向下瞬间就沦陷进了那两瓣潮湿娇嫩的臀肉里，紧致有弹性还带着点些微的肌肉，朱正廷的手指没有继续向下却也能感觉到穴口已经是一片火热泥泞，轻轻掐了一下因为高潮还在颤抖抽搐着的臀部，蔡徐坤轻哼一声，刚刚射过但还没有疲软下去的阴茎在小腹上抽搐弹跳，黑亮茂盛的耻毛被精液和汗水浸染湿成了一团，臀瓣之间不断收缩蠕动仿佛活物的红艳穴口正在饥渴的一张一合，一点点湿润黏腻的肠液随着这收缩蠕动被噗滋噗滋的挤出来，蜿蜒而下亮晶晶的流到了股沟里。

蔡徐坤有些不自在，这样的体位他看不见身后的人，自己的全身却又被锁死在朱正廷的胯下，这大概是完全臣服的一个姿势，虽然进展到了这一步被朱正廷标记也就是片刻的事情，但是蔡徐坤还是怎么想怎么不爽，他正准备回头刺他一两句，一句话哽在喉头里，一声惊呼却率先从嘴边溜了出来。

“你是真的色——啊……”

朱正廷凑上来用火热的胸膛贴着他的后背，撸动着他同样胀硬的性器，掰过他的脸一个不容置疑的深吻，下身用力就把龟头给塞了进去。

一个情字还含在嗓子眼里没有叫出口，就已经拉长成了一声拔高变调的呻吟，背后体位进的很深又卡得太死，蔡徐坤下身感觉到一阵过分的饱胀感，他已经一时分不清这到底是痛感还是快意，大腿根先前抽搐痉挛的痛感还在骨骼深处烧着，但是前方的快感又一波接着一波汹涌的扑上来，到了后来他也忘了什么冷静和克制，脆弱私处被异物骤然撑开的疼痛减轻了情欲焚身的不适，又很快被随之而来的强烈快感所取代，耳后的皮肤被舔咬吸吮的已经没有了知觉，肠道里被阴茎挤出了一大股黏腻火热的肠液，穴口敏感的一塌糊涂紧紧地咬着深入的性器，他甚至能够感受到这根阴茎的形状和跳动的青筋，像是要直接捅到胃里一般横冲直撞着。

“朱正廷，你大爷……啊……轻点……”

朱正廷被他夹得有些疼全身大汗淋漓，然而一股电流直直窜到脑干里将理智都打得七零八落，他俯下身躯微微抽出来又狠狠捅进去，沉甸甸的阴囊啪嗒一声击打在臀瓣上，他紧了紧手臂搂住他软的挺不起来的腰，挺动着腰微微用力一沉，又深又重的一下下慢慢操他，肠液被噗滋噗滋抽插着带了出来很快就沾湿了朱正廷的耻毛，胯下动作不停，他一手掐着他汗涔涔、微微扭动的腰，一边喘息着吻了吻他汗湿的发际，哑着嗓子说：

“你真的很紧，坤坤，很湿，很热情。”

被顶的一颤，眼里的泪水也随之颠簸了一下，他咬着嘴唇试图隐忍自己过于敏感的反应却渐渐压制不住：

“……啊……嘶，你……你废话什么！”

下一秒，以吻封缄，朱正廷粗暴地拉高了他的腰，下身疯狂地挺动起来，快感都黏稠成了液体状，在每一次冲撞进入的时刻，臀瓣和小腹之间互相碰撞发出巨大难堪的声响，夹杂着淡淡的湿润的水声，一声声粗哑低沉的喘息和喉音，像是高烧一样的燥热袭入脑海，到最后简直连燥热也没有了，就像是有人直接在体内生了一把火，把疯狂循环的血液煮沸得咕嘟嘟直响，全身的骨头都像通了电似的发出了一阵噼里啪啦的脆响，心脏狂跳，脉搏沸腾。

“嗯……唔……”

蔡徐坤的呻吟被堵在了喉咙口，他喘息着几乎连声带都要被拉伤，内壁被摩擦的几乎要起火，他满脸湿润不知是泪是汗，被疼痛和快感撕扯着，折磨的出不了声，下唇被咬的出现了一个个细小的伤口，臀部被狠狠地、快速地拍击着，敏感欲射的前端也被朱正廷的动作带动着在双腿间来回厮磨，一声声旖旎急促的粗喘在耳边回荡着，配合着臀股之间越来越快、越来越深的顶弄，啪啪的脆响几乎让人面红耳赤，他睁开眼睛，眼前是越来越浓的泪光，只感觉到旁边地板上安静冰冷的橘色霞光极速晃动着，已经摇摆成了一片模糊的光影。

“坤坤……坤坤……”

朱正廷刚开始还哑着嗓子低低唤几声蔡徐坤的名字，到后来又好像被信息素和兽欲给攫住了，只是喘息着闷哼着往死里贯穿他，蔡徐坤心里明白这是不可避免的，正处在易感期的Alpha不可能一直理智下去，他终究还是要用自己的理智来考虑问题，比如避孕，蔡徐坤不自觉瞥了瞥脚底下乱成一团的运动裤，张PD给的强效避孕药就在那里，模模糊糊的正思索着，却又被身后的人一下比一下猛烈的捅戳折磨得两腿发软，只能攥紧了手扶杆，软在朱正廷身下一迭声支支吾吾的哽咽着，他长长的睫毛垂下去，露出难得的狼狈和不堪，扭着身体配合着抬高腰部，迎合他的动作将阴茎吃得更深。

傍晚快要过去了，可是看朱正廷的势头，离他射出来还远得很。

地板上渐渐湿润了几块，啪嗒啪嗒滴落的水声让蔡徐坤只想昏过去，他皱着眉有些昏昏沉沉的，只能从喉咙深处发出低低地呜咽，只感觉身体深处那个人的欲望即使是在抽动着，也还在一点一点的延伸膨胀，撑得穴口再次发痛，他有些迷茫的睁开眼睛，迎接他的，却是那个人铺天盖地的深吻，以及身体里一点一点，融化了疼痛的，像是触电一样弥漫开来的快感。

蔡徐坤抓扯着手扶杆的手指渐渐收紧，他的腰被朱正廷掐着提起来操了这么半天，已经没什么知觉了，酸软成一滩水、完全使不上力，下一秒就被朱正廷粗狂肆意的动作凌虐着，以一种刁钻狠辣的力度顶到了G点，已经无力的修长身躯瞬间痉挛，像是陡然被戳到了痛处的虾米蜷成了一团，他的手指划过对方那流畅紧实的小臂，狠狠抠住了年轻Alpha大汗淋漓的胳膊，抓挠出了几道长长的血痕，迷离朦胧的眼睛倏忽涣散混沌，湿润着的眼角划过一道难以言喻的风情，他仰起了脖子，浑身不停的抽搐紧绷着，过了几秒种才发出了第一声长长的、带着哭腔的呻吟：

“嗯啊……嗯……”

本应该被体内Alpha天性支配、毫无清明可言的朱正廷，此时却在蔡徐坤背后，嘴角勾起一抹模模糊糊的笑意，他低低喘息着俯下身去亲吻那个浑身颤抖、双目无神的人，一只手将他的臀部再次分开了一点，那里的黏腻和湿润带来无上的快感，有液体，不知道是他的，还是自己的，一滴滴从指间暧昧的滑落下来，他感觉自己就要爆炸，掐着蔡徐坤的腰，下身再次狂猛热辣的操进去抽动了起来，蔡徐坤哑着嗓子被狠狠操弄得连叫都叫不出声，手扶杆随着动作晃起来也像是不堪重负一样发出了嘎嘎的声响。

蔡徐坤只觉得自己快要疯掉，快感如同潮水一般接连不断的涌来，周围的一切滚烫如牢笼，体内最柔软最敏感的一点被人毫不留情的顶撞，偏偏还是被人牢牢的压住了不能逃脱，他的呻吟渐渐有气无力，凌乱动荡，带着哭腔的音调也慢慢低哑下去，大脑里的一切程序完全瘫痪，只能竭尽全力的抠住腰间的手臂，他隐隐约约察觉到自己体内越来越丰沛的肠液，此时居然像是个小水潭一样咕嘟咕嘟往外冒着水，以在AO情事中到达最大值的出水量喷发倾泻着，浇湿了一大片地板，一点从未注意过的腔口在肠道尽头显露出来，被朱正廷的动作顶撞着，柔韧绵软的肌肉腔口拉伸到了极限，仿佛下一秒就要被顶开捅进去。

Omega生殖腔。

只要被顶开了，朱正廷的阴茎成结在生殖腔里射精，他们就会完成标记，蔡徐坤这一辈子就得永远和他绑在一起。

蔡徐坤本能的有些恐慌畏惧，他又转头去看被自己脱在地板上的运动裤，下意识的就要脱离朱正廷不断进出的性器，膝盖滑动着就要逃出这个让他焦虑的范围，他拼命挣扎着想往那盒避孕药的方向扑过去，但是身后的野兽当然不会答应，朱正廷眼神一闪闷哼了一声，狠狠拽着他的腰肢就把猎物给拖回了自己的身下，这一下进入借着惯性倒是比之前的任何一次都要捅得更深更用力，坚硬肿胀得好像下一秒就要射出来的龟头避无可避的抵在那个小小的腔口上，蔡徐坤忍不住嘶叫一声，好不容易抽了力气挺起来的腰这一刻再次软得一塌糊涂，眼前发黑，太阳穴直跳，前方的阴茎差点又爽得射出来。

“你的裤袋里有什么，坤坤？”

朱正廷沉着脸在他背后淡淡的问，他停了停动作，一边让蔡徐坤喘口气免得射的太快，一边又因为手长腿长的优势，一手勾过蔡徐坤扔在不远处的运动裤，从裤兜里掏出了那一小盒避孕药，朱正廷看了半晌，勾起唇角竟然微微地笑了，蔡徐坤听见他的笑声难免有些心虚，直起腰想回头望一望他，又被他一手压着腰再次趴在了手扶杆上，电光火石之间倒是看清了对面的练舞镜里自己是以一种怎样柔顺温软的姿势趴在他面前承欢，一双眼水水亮亮的满含春色，看得蔡徐坤忙不迭又闭上了眼睛，低声跟他解释：

“以后会有机会怀孕的，我——我总不能真的大着肚子出道吧。”

理由很充分，立场也很坚定，但是蔡徐坤怎么越说越心虚，朱正廷倒是点了点头说一句：

“嗯是啊，没错。”

他可爱又无辜的笑了，蔡徐坤顿时有种大事不好的预感。

“不过呢，坤坤，如果今晚你不吃这个避孕药，以后我们就只生一个。”

“坚持要吃的话，以后就生两个，一个像你，一个像我。”

蔡徐坤瞬间爆炸，他微微冷笑起来：“朱正廷，我他妈凭什么给你生孩——”

话音未落，朱正廷吸了一口气，捞起他的腰肢把他顶到冰冷光滑的练舞镜上，翻过来正面对着自己，狠狠地捏住他湿滑黏腻的臀瓣一个用力掰得更开，摆胯抬腰之间，对准了那个悄悄张开的腔口，狰狞粗壮的阴茎就残暴强硬的连根捅了进去，蔡徐坤浑身一僵像是被人掐着脖子一刀捅进了肺腑，身体里什么东西被捅穿了之后淋漓尽致的疼和痒，整个身体都绷紧僵硬着挺成一道张满的弧形，臀肌抽搐起来，前方的阴茎竟然没有抚摸就溢出了淅淅沥沥的白浊精液，像是被这快感彻底击溃撕碎没有了反应能力，他迷茫混沌的睁着眼睛抖着腰停顿了一秒，这才重重的摔回朱正廷的怀里，仰起脖子下意识地发出颤抖求饶的呻吟，然而到最后只有一声又软又抖的哭腔呜咽在了声线里，急促哀切的拉长了以后又被狂暴剧烈的捣弄撞成了飞灰。

“啊……正正……那里不行……受不了了……”

“生不生？”朱正廷喘着问他。

他狂乱的摇着头想要躲过这一次次对敏感点的重创，那就像是脆弱结痂的伤口被人撕裂之后进进出出，快感扶摇直上的同时也让人有被操死的恐惧，汗湿的头发湿漉漉的黏在脸上，他迷迷糊糊的眼前开始弥散开一片一片的黑暗，后穴却背道而驰的死死咬住青筋毕露的阴茎不放，温热哀求的泪水顺着侧脸流进了鬓角，太阳穴突突跳动着好像要爆炸，鼻尖发酸有些喘不过气，连带着他的哽咽里也带了绵软急促的鼻音，他终于忍不住伸手想去推开正在身上不停耸动的人：

“生！我生！——轻一点……啊！”

“生几个？”

朱正廷却沉着脸狠狠压上去，略微脱离的后穴再次被阴茎剽悍强硬的冲进来，像是连前列腺都要捅穿，蔡徐坤的指尖在他满是汗水的胸膛上痉挛着抓挠而过带起一道道红痕，然后像是被人挑断了筋脉一瞬间绵软瘫痪下去，完全敞开了身体任他在生殖腔里大开大合的抽插律动，饥渴难耐的身体敏感的无以复加，哪里受得了滚烫粗壮的性器这样粗暴深入的肏弄，只是这样来回几下后穴就痉挛个不停，粘稠滑腻的肠液和白浊滚烫的精液混合在一起被抽插成了细沫，一股股随着阴茎往外溢，在交媾的私处泛滥成灾，镜面上已经浓墨重彩地糊满了好几块浊白湿润的精斑。

“两个……生两个，一个像你——一个像我，啊……求你，求你，正正——”

噗嗤噗嗤的黏腻水声、皮肉拍打的啪啪声和镜面被推挤时不堪重负的咯吱咯吱声，淫靡色情的让人面红耳赤。

朱正廷伸手抚平他紧紧蹙起的眉宇，既心疼他，想让自己快点射出来、让他少受点折磨，又被他此刻的媚态撩得心神动荡，胯下的阴茎矛盾的又再次胀大了一圈把穴口撑得满满当当，索性什么也不想的抱住他软的抬不起来的双腿架在肩膀上，红着眼睛直接加快动作，每一下都凶狠狰狞的整根而没，性器在紧致的后穴中大幅抽送，直接残暴的操开那一团黏腻火热的生殖腔，饱胀的龟头在酥软紧实的腔壁上一下又一下快速地撞击顶戳，腰眼发麻，酸麻鼓胀的快感一点一点冲进小腹。

“别怕……坤坤，就快好了，嗯，就快了……”

他皱着眉急促的喘息着，咬牙断断续续的安慰他。

蔡徐坤张着嘴却喊不出来什么，只能像是要被玩坏了一般又软又急的啜泣着，火热黏腻的唾液一丝一缕的顺着唇角流下来，随着颠簸肏弄一股股渗进鬓角的泪水，还有满身潮湿的汗水，他身上黏糊糊、湿漉漉的分不清都是什么体液，前方和后穴的快感让他只能瘫软着迷迷糊糊的任由摆弄，啜泣哽咽的哭腔一声急过一声，他雾蒙蒙的迷离双眼半开半合，一寸一寸收紧不停抽搐的后穴，连腿肚子都在打颤，闪电一般的快感逐渐到来，终于在又狠又深的一个顶撞下爆发：

“啊——”

他终于昂起头颤抖着哭叫出声，全身拱起连大腿根都痉挛起来，被架在肩膀上的双腿紧绷着伸直了，脚趾蜷缩，小腿肌肉在这可怕的快感里抽搐，前方高昂肿胀的阴茎一股股喷薄射出浓稠温热的精液，后穴也下意识的追逐着快感挺起腰部去把正在进出的阴茎吞得更深。

朱正廷咬着牙，觉得粗热坚硬的阴茎狠狠的捅进了生殖腔一个极深的地方，一瞬间像是捅穿了一个装满水的气球，一股股湿润滚烫的体液浇灌在阴茎上，括约肌痉挛抽搐着收缩蠕动起来咬住根部，几乎纠缠在一起绞的他没法动弹，好像被紧紧扣住锁起来一样，这种几乎要把人榨干的吸力爽的他头皮一麻，穴壁上的一团团软软的嫩肉和皱褶紧致欲狂，用力饥渴的箍住了阴茎，拖着他刺进了一片更深的溽热中，致命的酥软中是一阵钻心的麻痒，他紧紧地按住蔡徐坤扭动的腰，混乱急促的喘息一声，阴茎上的结陡然隆起勾住了蔡徐坤的后穴，浑浊浓稠的精液如火山喷发一般狠狠射在生殖腔里。

身体里的Alpha巨兽欢呼起来，将他抛向云巅。

他眼前是一片迷蒙的红光，一阵接着一阵、大量的射精感仿佛要将他的脑髓都抽空，但他却在这极致的亢奋中看清瘫在自己怀中的蔡徐坤，他光滑紧致的躯体上包裹着一层湿润炙热的汗水，在漆黑黯淡的傍晚夜色里折射出黏腻诱人的亮光，刚刚高潮过的白皙皮肤泛着色情淫荡的红，每一寸皮肤看起来非常脆弱薄透，好像随便用嘴去吸一口或者手稍微捏一把就会有汁液横流，整个人像是刚刚从水里捞上来的煮熟的虾子，半开半合的黑眼睛里有湿漉漉的水光，迷茫得不行，连精致的眼角都带着颤抖轻薄的红晕，柔软饥渴、滑不溜手的瘫在那里。

这个人，这个人终于属于自己。

他闭了闭眼睛，在下身仍接连不断的射精感里，凑到蔡徐坤染着薄汗的耳后，终于在那腺体散发出来的红玫瑰与甜酒的气味中，渐渐闻出了一丝丝属于自己的青薄荷香气，朱正廷的嘴唇以一种温存亲密的姿态轻轻蹭过去：

“真好，坤坤，以后王座是你的，而你，是我的。”

锋锐小巧的Alpha尖牙露了出来，他张嘴，像是和谁同归于尽一样，恶狠狠地、切断一切退路地咬下去。

 

然而，何谓待兔。

——取守株待兔之意。

蔡徐坤几周前在走廊上捡到一瓶Alpha信息素，只是一支口服液那样的分量，经过提纯的Alpha信息素液体晶莹剔透、在瓶子里像一汪清水般微微荡漾着，阳光下反射着细碎璀璨的光斑，它静静的躺在消防栓底下，像一只小小的怪兽，诡谲又安静地注视着他，蔡徐坤不自觉发着抖，他不知道那是谁的信息素，但是他犹豫了片刻，蹲下身捡起它。

被阳光晒过的玻璃瓶散发着淡淡的热度，在汗涔涔的掌心里仿佛一团小太阳。

他拔出瓶塞，清冽冷淡的青薄荷香味冲进鼻腔，这强悍的Alpha信息素围绕在他身边，构筑出一堵厚厚的墙壁，他身上用脆弱单薄的香水味掩盖着的Omega信息素，终于和这不知名Alpha的信息素浇筑融合在一起，混合成一股崭新的具有强烈侵略性的味道。自那天起，他终于伪装成了一个地地道道的Alpha，不用因为怕被人发现自己的信息素而对别人的靠近退避三尺，他随时可能被引动的发情期也因为这股Alpha信息素渐渐平稳下来。

——他翻转了一下这晶莹剔透的小瓶子，瓶子底部用工整漂亮的字体写着三个小字：朱正廷。

他找了一根银项链，把这小瓶子贴着肉藏好在胸口，就像守着一个不可告人的秘密。

他等着他抑制剂配置失败，他等着他进入易感期躲进A班练习室，他等着范丞丞和Justin快要录制节目了，才亲自带着抑制剂去他宿舍找他。

蔡徐坤站在A班练习室门口，轻轻敲了敲门，用安静带笑的声音唤他。

……像是在唤一只因为胆怯害羞始终不愿向自己开口的兔子。

“正正？正正你在吗？我来给你送抑制剂了。”

带着满身十二月下午寒冷黯淡的阳光，和一腔忐忑，他拧开门把手走了进去。

——嘘，要记得保密。

守株，待兔。

 

End.


End file.
